


Lost Wings

by SilverStreamBluedragon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Celestrians, Dawn and Dusk Dragons, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates/Dragon Quest 9, Maybe Yandere, Nosuferatus, Romance, The Dragons are gods, sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreamBluedragon/pseuds/SilverStreamBluedragon
Summary: Dragons have ruled over the humans for centuries.They are compassionate rulers to their subjects and rule fairly. The Dawn Dragons rule Hoshido, and the Dusk Dragons rule over Nohr. Celestrians live in the sky and watch over the dragons and humans. They are Invisible creatures to both Dragons and humans. Dragons and humans know not of Celestrians. But, a great danger is coming, and it's time for the Celestrians to get involved.





	1. Prologue - Invisible Watchers

**Author's Note:**

> We can see, but are not seen.  
> We can hear, but are not heard.  
> We are here, but are not known.  
> This is the life we Celestrians live.  
> We watch over the dragons and humans from our home in the sky.  
> For how long now have we watched them...?  
> For how long have we Celestrians existed...?  
> Some say that Celestrians have existed longer then dragons.  
> Others say that the dragons existed longer.  
> But everyone know that dragons are far more powerful.  
> The dragons and humans know not of Celestrians.  
> We live with our own kind in the sky.  
> Creatures with a halo and white feather wings.  
> Living in a place called the "Observatory" high in the sky.  
> Where no dragon or human can reach.

"Sapphire? Sapphire!...SAPPHIRE!"

"Wha-who-why-what?" A young woman popped out of bed.

"So that's where you were huh? Still, in bed I see." Another young woman said. She had pink hair that reached her shoulders and bright gray eyes.

"Oy. Secrelia why did you have to wake me up so early?" I asked rubbing my head. "It's not even morning."

"Well, I want to go see the humans!" Secrelia cheered. "It's more fun to see them early in the morning."

"Oy. If you say so." I sighed. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Ok. I'll meet you in front of the portal."

When Secrelia left I got my Celestrian clothes on. I stretched out my beautiful white feathered wings. My wings were medium size. Most female Celestrians has medium size wings, others female had small ones. But the male Celestrians, that all had large, robust wings. Powerful and strong. Not like our fragile wings.

I untied my long brown hair, and let it fall down. I gently combed my hair, then after that, I combed my wings. My blue eyes reflected like sapphires off of the mirror.

*knock knock* "hurry up Sapphire!"

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming." I put my comb down and followed Secrelia.

We Celestrians lived high above the sky, in a place called the Observatory. It was a beautiful place. Filled with gardens and knowledge. Secrelia and I arrived at the six-star portal.

"Um, Secrelia. Let me do one thing first before we go." I said.

"I know. I'm not surprised you want to do it. You visit it every day." Secrelia answered shaking her head. "Don't worry. I'll be here waiting."

I nodded my head and ran off. I ran through the hallways and pasted several Celestrians. Then I finally arrived at the library. Behind the library, there was another room. I opened the door to this room. It was a small room, with only a tree and a gravestone. There was also some moss on the walls and floor. But for some reason, the moss never grew on the gravestone. I had a few flowers with me and I walked over to the gravestone. I knelt down in front of the grave and put the flowers down. Then I kissed the gravestone. We had a gravestone here, but no grave. That's because we didn't have the body.

A small tear slowly fell down my face as I read the inscription on the gravestone.

"Here is a momentum of Corvus. Our great King and Ruler. He was the strongest and most powerful Celestrian of all time and he still. He was almost a fair and just ruler. Corvus will forever be remembered. He may be gone, but his spirit is still with us. He was and forever will be our King."

I once again found myself crying. I remembered Corvus and I missed him. I kissed the gravestone once more and then I left to go meet Secrelia. Secrelia was still standing in front of the six star portal to the world bellow the Observatory.

"Well, you ready to go?" Secrelia asked.

"Yep! I'm ready!" And I jumped right in, with Secrelia right behind me.

Secrelia and I flew down to the world below. Through the dark clouds that soon turned pure white. As we descend from our home in the sky, we finally arrived to the human world. The human world was different from our own. There was two kingdoms in this world, two very powerful kingdoms ruled by the king of creatures. Dragons. Dawn Dragons ruled the kingdom called Hoshido, which was the kingdom to the east. And the Dusk Dragons ruled the Kingdom called Nohr, which was the kingdom to the west.

The Dawn and Dusk Dragons ruled as the kings of their kingdoms. But, only the male members of the family can turn into dragons. The female members only get powers. Secrelia and I were always fascinated by how the dragons and humans coincide. The dragons rule and protect their subjects/people, and the humans serve the dragons with the utmost loyalty and respect. The dragons have human bodyguards called retainers. Each member of the family has two retainers. Why the dragons needed them was beyond me.

Secrelia and I arrived at a small village in Hoshido. It was a cute village filled with life. Under the dragons rule, the humans life happy and healthy lives. The humans adored their dragon rulers, and I can see why. It was almost time for the harvest, and the dragons use their powers to make the crops grow fast and make them more abundant. The humans never went hunger, they just lived happy and joyful lives. I almost envied them.

"Looks like the harvest is almost here," Secrelia said. "This is literally the busiest time of year for them."

"I agree. All the humans collecting the harvest and celebrating the healthy crop with the harvest festival. Not to mention, giving thanks to their dragon rulers." I said.

"I wish we could attend the festival..." Secrelia sighed.

"Secrelia. We DO attend the harvest festival. We just can't eat anything and nobody can see us." I answered.

Dragons and humans can't see Celestrians. We and invisible to them both. BUT, we can see them AND we can play tricks on them.

"Hey, Secrelia! Watch this!" I swooped down to the village. I looked around and saw a young man walking around.

I slowly walked behind him then I kicked him in his shin.

"Hey! Who did that?!" The young man yelled.

Secrelia and I giggled. Being invisible has it fun sides. I decided to do it again.

"HEY! WHO KEEPS DOING THAT?!" The man yelled again.

Secrelia and I cracked up. I loved doing this. It was HILARIOUS! No one could do anything about it. It was the perfect crime.

I flew back to Secrelia. "That was funny wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was! I always enjoy doing that!" I laughed.

"Hm?!" Secrelia turned around and stared off into the distance. "Sapphire look!"

I looked off into the distance. I saw an elder man walking with a young woman.

"Hahh...hahh...don't ever get old my dear Yuki. You don't ever want to get old." The elder man panted.

"Oh, Grandfather. It's not much further now. I'm sure you'll make it." The young woman name Yuki said.

A little farther away Secrelia and I saw two Nosuferatu come out from behind a rock. Nosuferatus were hideous creatures that roam both kingdoms. Their muscular humanoid beasts summoned into existence through fell magic, the Nosuferatus employ their fists to kill and destroy anyone. These creatures are what the dragon rulers protect their people from. But, they do need help from time to time with this things. And that's where we come in. Those creatures are the only thing that can see Celestrians.

The two Nosuferatus saw the elderly man and his granddaughter, then they hid again. Lying and waiting to attack the two travelers.

"Sapphire. We can't allow those Nosuferatus attack those innocent people." Secrelia said. "Come, let's finished this!"

Secrelia spread out her white wings and she flew to the hiding place of the Nosuferatus hiding place. I followed her. We landed right behind them and ready ourselves to attack. The Nosuferatus turned around and saw Secrelia and me, so, they attacked us first.

Secrelia went for one of the Nosuferatus, while I went for the other. I pulled out my whip and slashed the Nosuferatu several times. Secrelia pulled out her two silver swords and attacked the other Nosuferatu. Secrelia and I went the strongest Celestrians, but we were still decent fighters.

The Nosuferatu that I was attacking slammed his fist into the ground. I barely dodged its attack, I landed on my side, but before it could attack again, I added magic to my whip and stuck the Nosuferatu right into its head. Secrelia cut down the Nosuferatu she was fighting and walked over to me.

"Sapphire, are you ok?" Secrelia asked.

"Yeah, kind of. It's just a scratch I live." I answered.

After the Nosuferatus were defeated, we saw the elderly man and his granddaughter walk by like nothing happened at all.

"See, Grandfather! There's the village up ahead." The granddaughter said.

"Aaaah....I honestly believed I'd never set my tired old eyes on the place again. But here we are at last. Home." The grandfather sighed happily.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, grandfather!" The granddaughter said. "Now come on, mother and father will be waiting for us."

Then Secrelia and I watched as the elderly man and his granddaughter walked off.

"Well, at least those two are safe," Secrelia said.

"Yes. Now they can enjoy the harvest festival." I said.

"Come Sapphire. Let's return to the Observatory. Apus Major would probably like to hear our report."

Secrelia and I looked up, then spread out wings. And then we flew up into the sky. Once again through the white clouds, that soon turned dark. We also heard the Observatory bells ringing. And then, we entered there the six-star portal and landed.

"Sapphire, you go report to Apus Major," Secrelia said. "As unchanging at the North Star, you shall find him in the Great Hall. I still have assignments I need to finish. Please excuse me." Then Secrelia left me.

And like Secrelia said. I had to go report to Apus Major. Apus Major wasn't our king or ruler, he was just an elderly and wise Celestrian who know everything.

I ran throughout the halls of the Observatory to find the Great Hall. It always takes me forever to find the dumb place. When I finally arrived, Apus Major chuckled.

"Well well well. I see you and Secrelia have finally arrived. Tell me, how was your "little adventure" down below my dear?" Apus Major asked. Apus Major was a small bald elderly Celestrian who was my master. He was very funny and very easygoing. He was like a grandfather to me.

"Well Apus Major, Secrelia and I ran into some trouble down below."

"Aaah, I see." He stroked his beard. "So you two fought Nosuferatus then?"

"Yes. They were about to attack two Hoshidan villagers. Secrelia and I got hurt but were fine now." I answered. "Apus Major, Nosuferatus attacks are becoming more frequent now. This concerns many Celestrians."

"Yes, I know Sapphire. But we must remain vigilant. Hopefully these Nosuferatus attacks will die down."

"Yes, Apus Major."

"Now got get Secrelia, and tell her that you and her will go to Yggdrasil, and meet me there." Apus Major said. "We must pay our respects to Yggdrasil."

"Yes, Apus Major." I bowed and went to go get Secrelia.

I knew she would be in the library with her master Columba. Columba and Secrelia were the keepers of knowledge in the Observatory. And the two smartest.

I walked in. "Good morning Columba."

"Good morning Sapphire. Secrelia has told me about your little adventure down below." Columba smiled. "If you're looking for Secrelia I'll call her."

I thanked Columba.

"Secrelia! Come here, please. Sapphire is here." Columba called

Secrelia came rushing. "I'm here. What is it, Sapphire?"

"Apus Major wants us to meet him under Yggdrasil now," I told Secrelia.

"Ok, I'm coming," Secrelia said. "Bye Columba. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, bye girls!" Columba wave goodbye.

"Bye!" We both said in unison. Then we left to go to meet Apus Major at Yggdrasil.

Secrelia and I rushed through the halls and climbed up thousands of steps. And we finally arrived at the top of the Observatory which where Yggdrasil-the Great Tree, was. And underneath was Apus Major.

"Apus Major, we are here." Secrelia and I said in unison.

"Good. Now my young Celestrians, come. We will pay our respects to Yggdrasil and She will bless you for your services to the humans." Apus Major said. "Now go forth and touch Yggdrasil."

Secrelia and I touched Yggdrasil in unison and it started to glow brightly. Secrelia and I felt a calm aurora surround us.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a giant purple energy beam shot up from the human world and hit the Observatory! Then multiple purple beams struck the Observatory! We were under attack! But by who?! No dragon or human can search the Observatory?! Why is this happening to us?!

The purple energy beams kept hitting the Observatory. Apus Major, Secrelia, and I took cover under the roots of the Great Yggdrasil. As the might beams kept coming, my grip loosened on the root I was holding. One more beam, more intense than the others, struck the Observatory, and that made me loose my grip.

"SAPPHIRE!" Secrelia reached out.

"SECRELIA!" I reached out.

The massive beam grew more intense, the energy from the beam blew me away from my home. And my friends.

I fell from Secrelia, Apus Major, and the Observatory. I could see my white feathers fall off my wings as I descend towards the world below like a shooting star. The fast I fell, the more feathers came off. I flew past some villages, and other buildings as well. I saw some people watching my descend to the human world. But, I was more focused on my wings losing their feathers.

Down and down I went, closer and closer to the world below. And farther away from my home in the sky. I closed my eyes as I noticed the ground was getting closer. I didn't want to see what I was in for.

"So this is how my life ends huh. I would never have guessed."

I braced myself for impact, which, I ended up landed in a large lake under a waterfall.

I woke up, and found myself in a nice room. I knew for God given fact that I did not land here. Also, I wasn't wearing my Celestrian clothing, I was wearing a simple pink nightgown. So, someone had to have found me and changed my clothes. I hope it was a girl...

"Oh, you're finally awake now. That's good."

I turned around a saw the same girl Secrelia and I rescued, not long ago. What was her name again? Oh yes, Yuki.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello there. My name is Yuki. What's your name?"

"...Sapphire."

"Sapphire, what a lovely name. Well Sapphire, welcome to our village. That was a nasty fall you had, I'm surprised you even survived. If I didn't rescue you, you might have perished."

The fall...I remember. After those beams attacked the Observatory, I fell to the world below. Leaving a trail of my feathers behind...wait! My wings?! I turned around and noticed my wings and halo were gone. "Now how am I suppose to go home..." I muttered.

"What was that?" Yuki asked

"Oh! It was nothing. I was just talking to myself." I replied, waving my hand to dismiss the subject.

"Sapphire, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Oh-well-ah, sorry. But ah, are you Nohrian or Hoshidan?" Yuki asked.

I'm not surprised she asked that. Though I'm not certain on what I should say. I look like a Hoshidan, but I have a Norhian name. I think I should just play dumb. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't quite remember."

"Oh, I see. Well then, just make yourself at home, and maybe it'll come back to you. Oh! before I forget, here are a knew change of clothes." The Yuki left.

I got out of bed, then I changed my clothes. It was a pink yukata with a white bow and sandals. I wasn't use to wearing these sort of things, but, beggars can't be choosers. When I finished changing, I decided to go outside and see this world from this new perspective I was now in. The village was lively, as it always have been and people were getting more excited about the Harvest Festival.

"Did you feel that massive earthquake last night?"

I turned around and saw two women by the well talking.

"Yes. That has got to be the worst earthquake we've ever had. And all of our crops are destroyed."

"I wonder if it's a bad omen..."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

"Don't worry. The dragons will protect us. Their our gods after all."

"Yes, praise be to the Dawn Dragons."

"Yes, praise be."

I continued walking though the town. Yes, the Dawn Dragons protected their people. They were gods after all, superior creatures to everyone and everything. Even Celestrians were inferior to dragons. Maybe that's why Celestrians are hidden from this world, because of the dragons.

As my mind wandered off, a small pink floating ball hit me. Then it turned into a small girl who had blonde hair and a very deep tan. With four pink fairy wings. She wore black long socks, with a orange dress. She also had some jewelry and a large red rose in her hair.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her head. "Oh, those dumb humans. I always keep bumping into them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope you're not hurt." I said.

"HUH?! Y-You can see me?!" She said.

"Yes. Quite well actually." I answered.

"Bu-But that's impossible?! No human or dragon can see me?!" She said in a shocking tone.

"Well, you see, I'm not actually a human or a dragon. I'm a Celestrian."

'WHAT?! T-Then why are you down here?! You're suppose to be in the Observatory?! And where's you're wings and halo?!'

"...Giant beams of powerful energy struck the Observatory. That made me fall and lost my wings and halo..."

"...Oh I'm so sorry."

"..."

"By the way. My name is Stella. And I'm a fairy whose job is to keep tabs on the dragons." Stella explained.

"Really? Then can you tell me what happened on the day the earthquake hit?" I asked.

"It was a catastrophe! It was the biggest earthquake EVER! No one was seriously hurt, but there was massive damage to many towns and villages." Stella said. "But the dragons help rebuild the things that was destroyed. Heck, their even going to every village to make sure everyone is alright."

"Wow, they did all that, and in such short time."

"Hey, what can you except. They're gods after all."

I nodded. "What do you think caused it?"

Stella shook her head. "I don't know...but, I sensed powerful dark energy before and after the earthquake. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. And with what you told me about how the Observatory was attacked...I'm guessing that whatever is going to happen, it's going to happen soon."

Then, Stella and I heard trumpets off in the distance.

"Oh there here! Our gods are here!"

"The Royal family has arrived! We are saved!"

"All Hail our gods the Dawn Dragons!"

All the villagers ran outside and bowed to the people who were coming.

"Oh no! The Royal Family is here! What are we going to do?!" Stella became frantic. "What on earth as we going to do when the villagers tell the Royal family about you?! HOw are we suppose to explain you to them?!"

"This...not good..." I bit my bottom lip.


	2. The World Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can see, but are not seen.
> 
> We can hear, but are not heard.
> 
> We are here, but are not known.
> 
> This is the life we Celestrians live.
> 
> We watch over the dragons and humans from our home in the sky.
> 
> For how long now have we watched them...?
> 
> For how long have we Celestrians existed...?
> 
> Some say that Celestrians have existed longer then dragons.
> 
> Others say that the dragons existed longer.
> 
> But everyone know that dragons are far more powerful.
> 
> The dragons and humans know not of Celestrians.
> 
> We live with our own kind in the sky.
> 
> Creatures with a halo and white feather wings.
> 
> Living in a place called the "Observatory" high in the sky.
> 
> Where no dragon or human can reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Ok, in this chapter, I added a description of the Hoshidan royal family. The reason is because most of my friends reading this story haven't played Fire Emblem Fates, and don't know what's it about. In the next chapter, I will describe Hoshido and Shirasagi. And later on, I will the same with Nohr. Thank you very much for your time, I hope you enjoy this.

"Oh boy..." I muttered.

"This isn't good..." Stella said. "Well, at least they can't see me."

"Yeah but they can see me. How am I suppose to explain to them what I am?" I sneered.

"Well, right now I suggest you run and find Yuki. At least she helps you and with her you're safe." Stella said.

"Right." I nodded and Stella turned into a small pink ball and she went inside me. Then I ran to go find Yuki before the Dawn Dragons saw me. Dealing with them was the last thing on my mind.

I went to Yuki's house and found her outside tending the flowers.

"Hey, Yuki." I waved.

"Hello, Sapphire. Did you have a nice walk?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I did thank you. Um, Yuki?"

"Yes, Sapphire?"

"I'm going to go inside to take a nap. I'm starting to have a headache." I rubbed my head.

"Ok I understand, get some rest and I hope you feel better soon." Yuki smiled.

"Thank you." I went inside the house and into my room.

When I arrived I laid down on the nice soft bed, and Stella came out again.

"Well, this is a fine mess we're in." Stella pouted.

"You mean the fine mess I'M in. The Dawn Dragons can't see you, but they can see me." I sighed. "And I don't know how they'll react to me if they find out about me."

"I'm guessing they will. Because I'm sure the villagers will tell them how you fell from the top of the waterfall, and how Yuki is taking care of you." Stella pointed out. "Not to mention the fact that they could probably smell you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Smell me?"

"Oh right, you don't know that much of the Dragon gods do you?" Stella said.

I blinked and shook my head.

"Well, you see Sapphire, the Dragon gods are the strongest and most powerful beings in the Protectorate. Their powers are unrivaled and their skills unmatched." Stella explained.

"Wow, I had no idea the dragons were so powerful," I said.

"Well, that's just the females members."

"Wait? I thought that the females of the Dragons weren't well-Dragons."

"That's true, but, they have great power and skill. In combat, the females can change the environment and manipulate the elements. Like, dry up an entire river, or, replenish an entire crop." Stella said flying around.

"Really? You don't say?" I raised an eyebrow. I knew the Dragon gods were extremely powerful, but, it was kinda hard to believe.

"I do!" Stella cheered. "But! The male members, those are the Dragons! Just like the females, the males can also change the environment and manipulate the elements, but their stronger and more powerful. But! Here's the best part!" Stella shrieked with excitement.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow and rested my head on my hands. "And what would that be Stella?"

"Well, the males ARE the Dragons!"

"...Stella...you already told that..." I sighed. "Besides that's not news, it's just a rumor."

Stella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Celestrians have heard that the male members of the Hoshidan and Nohrian royal families can turn into Dragons. Though, this has never been proven, because no Celestrian has seen one of them turn into a dragon or even a dragoneut. So, that rumor has never been proven."

"...Do you believe they can?"

"Nope. They are just humans descended from Dragons. They have the powers, they have the strength, they have the skill. But, they can't turn into Dragons." I sighed.

"Yes, they can!" Stella pouted.

"Oh really? Have you seen them transform?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well...um...no..."

"Then how do you know they can?"

"Well, the people say they do!"

"Humans make up stuff all the time. Legends. Myths. Fairytales. That's all humans imagination. Same with the royal families male members turning into Dragons. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ok..."

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello." A voice called out. "Sapphire, are you awake?" It was Yuki.

"Yes, I'm awake. You can come in Yuki."

Yuki came in and closed the door behind her. "Sapphire I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Yuki?" I asked.

"Can you please go get me some blueberries? I need them because I'm going to make blueberry pie."

"Sure, I don't mind." Truth be told it would be a good chance to leave since the royals were here. Though I didn't believe that the male members of the royal family turned into Dragons. They still have heightened senses. So now would be the perfect time to go.

Yuki gave me a bag and I left her house and the village. From the praises the villagers gave, I knew that the royal family was still here. So I quickly ran before I was spotted. I found a path that leads straight to the woods. Hopefully, I wouldn't run into any Nosuferatus while I was doing this errand. I completely forgot to bring my whip with me.

As I walked through the woods, I sensed something was calling me. Then, Stella came out.

"Sapphire...do you feel that?"

"Yes...it feels like something is calling out to me."

Stella and I walked cautiously through the forest.

"The feelings getting stronger..." Stella whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Sapphire!" Someone called out.

"Huh?" Stella and I said in unison.

"Sapphire!" Someone called again.

"It's Yuki! Maybe something's wrong!" Stella said.

"Maybe..." I turned around to the woods. Something was in there. I didn't know what, but it's definitely wasn't from the Protectorate.

"Come on, we should start heading back. We don't want Yuki to worry about us." Stella said.

"Ok." I ran out of the woods to go find Yuki. I looked back once more. The feeling I had wasn't a bad one, it was just a...something's there that doesn't belong there feeling. And somehow, that worried me more.

I found Yuki by the river. "Hey, Yuki. I'm back."

Yuki turned around and smiled. "There you are! I see you forgot to get some blueberries on your walk." She smirked.

"Oops..." I blushed. I was so distracted with that feeling, I completely forgot about the blueberries. "Sorry about that Yuki, do you want me to get some now?"

"There's no time!" Yuki waved her hands like a crazy person. "You have to come back to the village now!"

"Why? Did something bad happen?"

"Well no, it's just that the villagers told the royal family about you!" Yuki panicked. "The royal family are very shocked about how you survived your fall from the waterfall!"

"Well, I didn't survive unscathed. I lost memories remember?" I lied.

"Yes! And the royal family wants to know whether you're Hoshidan or Nohrian!" Yuki explained. "So they told me to go find you and bring you to them!"

"...Do I really have to go see them." I whined. "I really don't want to..."

"I'm sorry Sapphire...but the royal family ordered me to come and bring you to them," Yuki said. "You should be honored, Sapphire."

"Honored? Yuki, I don't even remember what that means." I lied. Well kinda. Truth be told, I never knew what honor meant in the first place. All I knew what that it was good, that's it.

"Well, they're expecting you now. So we shouldn't keep them waiting." Yuki started to walk towards the village. I let out a sigh and accepted my predicament. I had to come up with a plan to get the Hoshidan royals off my back and soon. And when they're gone, I'll go back in the woods and see what's in there.

We arrived safely at the village and everyone was cheering and giving praises to the gods the Dawn Dragons. Though I doubted that they were actual Dragons.

"Yuki, why are the villagers all excited?" I whispered.

"Oh! Well, the earthquake destroyed all our crops, and our gods replenished our fields! We have enough crops to last us for many more years to come!" Yuki cheered.

"That's good and all, but how did 'little old me' arrive in that conversation?" I asked.

"Well after the fields were replenished, Ryoma-the high prince, said that there was a new scent in the air," Yuki said. I raised an eyebrow. "Then, the chief said that someone fell from atop of the waterfall and fell down. Then someone said it was lucky that you survived the fall. This concerned the royal family so when I told them you left, they ordered me to come and get you and bring you to them."

"Wow..." I said. "Are you sure I can't pass?"

"Certainly Sapphire. Certainly."

"Oy vey..."

As I looked ahead, I saw the Hoshidan royal family waiting there for us. I knew what they looked like and who they were. This wasn't the first time I've seen them, but it's the first time they've seen me.

The man in white spiky armor and deep brown eyes, with wild, long brown hair that was touching the ground was Sumergai, the Emperor of Hoshido and the father. As the Emperor of Hoshido, Sumergai is benevolent to his people and treats them fairly. When he's not busy with policies, however, Sumergai cares deeply for his family, having fun with them because he wants to be the best father he can be. He cares very little of being the Hoshidan Emperor and takes little enjoyment out of it. However, he would always be happy to see his children after a long day. Sumergai also has a different view in warfare, he thinks that there is no point in killing soldiers who have surrendered and disliked killing the enemy without letting them have a chance to surrender. The Hoshidan people are indeed lucky to have him for their Emperor.

The woman next to him with long red hair and light red eyes to match, wearing a white dress was Empress Ikona and she was the mother. Ikona was from the noble house of Yamanashi. Sumergai and her were childhood friends, and when the time came for Sumergai to have a wife, he chose her. Ikona is well loved by the people of Hoshido. For she is very beautiful, and, she has a kind heart. Empress Ikona doesn't, and that's why Sumergai forced her to have three retainers, and the fact that she's human too. Ikona had no powers for she was an ordinary human woman. But, her four children did.

The eldest of the four of the four children was Ryoma. Ryoma had a wild brown mane just like his father, but it was shorter. He also had brown eyes to match. He was wearing bright red armor with a white jinbaori with a golden embroidery of the same symbol on the book, a beautifully balanced contrast. He also had a sword at his side as well. He was the high prince of Hoshido, and he was greatly feared but also, greatly loved. In line with his position as the direct successor to the helm of Hoshido, Ryoma cuts a figure of calm collectedness, keenly scrupulous as he rigorously analyses the innumerable situations that he finds himself mired in before finalizing any decisions. This greatly contributes to this aura of charisma and wisdom that he is known to exude, one that sees many turning to him for his sagely advice in his support conversations. Adept in the art of war, this, combined with his shrewd sense of insight and intelligence, has helped Ryoma to lead the Hoshidan army to victory in the campaigns that they have participated in. Further complementing his astute skill as a battle tactician is that of his skill with the sword, one that is regarded to be unparalleled throughout the kingdom of Hoshido. He often serves as a comforting voice to both his siblings and his people. His undying will makes him the last one to give up out of everyone in all of Hoshido.

Then next child was Hinoka, the crown princess of Hoshido. She has short, bright crimson hair also with red eyes like her mother, and she has the outfit of a Hoshidan Sky Knight. Though born a princess, Hinoka's personality is nothing typical of one. Serious, determined, and unsophisticated, Hinoka has the spirit of a natural warrior and valiantly charges into battle with utter fearlessness and courage. This spirit of Hinoka's is strongly complemented by her passionate sense of patriotism, one that compels her to personally take up arms in order to defend her homeland and its people from coming under harm. In this regard, she has the tendency to charge headlong into battle with wild abandon, often disregarding her personal safety and the objections of others as she does so.

Next was Takumi. He was the third child and he was a sniper. His clothes were proof of that, along with his bow. His long silver hair was tied in a high ponytail and he also had brown eyes. Most people think, at first glance that he's a girl, especially my friend Des. True fact. Constantly overshadowed by the talents of his older siblings, Takumi is thus, understandably, sometimes portrayed in a state of moody malcontent due to having developed a bit of an inferiority complex that he covers up, keenly desiring to receive recognition without being framed by the achievements of Ryoma and Hinoka. This fact alone serves as both a strength and a flaw; on one hand, this has spurred Takumi to be immensely diligent in his austere efforts to upgrade his abilities, which have made him a very skilled archer. On the other hand, however, Takumi is known to be rather weak mentally due to the overwhelming inferiority complex that he harbors. Takumi is also known to be a very cautious person because he is suspicious of anyone from Nohr.

Now the last and youngest sibling was Sakura. She was a shrine maiden with light red hair and she also had light red eyes. Sakura was named after a cherry blossom tree that blooms particularly beautiful and enchanting flowers in Spring. Shy and timid by nature, Sakura is very polite to others but is prone to stuttering during her conversations, a fact that becomes especially prominent when she is nervous. She tends to be very easily intimidated when confronted with unfamiliar situations existing outside her comfort zone. These traits of hers particularly stand out when she is compared alongside her older siblings, all of whom are relatively more confident, self-assured and sanguine. Complementing her shy demeanor is a heart of compassion and kindness, a fact that has led to her devoting her life towards the cause of providing healing aid to others in order to alleviate their suffering. Hidden beneath the folds of Sakura's meekness is a strong will, one that emerges when she is tried by situations that threaten to endanger the lives of her loved ones. But, she could to personally take up arms against anyone for the sake of defending her homeland from invasion. She is also the best healer in all of Hoshido.

This was what Celestrians are taught. We are supposed to know all about the Royals families. For two reasons. One, to protect them. And two. To avoid them. I know it's hard to understand, but, it's how we work. Yuki and I walked up to them, and we bowed. Sumergai and Ryoma didn't smile, they just firmly nodded. Ikona, Hinoka, and Sakura smiled. Takumi just turned and grunted.

"My lords, I have brought her as you requested," Yuki said.

"We see that. You may rise." Sumergai said. Yuki and I stood up immediately. "So you're the girl we have heard so much about."

"She doesn't look like much..." Takumi grunted.

"Takumi. Quiet." Ryoma ordered. Takumi scowled and muttered something under his breath.

"So tell us, what were you doing at the top of the waterfall?" Sumergai asked, stroking his shape goatee.

I think I should just play dumb. "I'm sorry, but-but I don't remember."

"Come on!" Takumi shouted. "You all know she's lying! This woman can't be trusted!"

"Takumi! Silence!" This time Sumergai ordered Takumi to be quiet. "I will handle this."

Did they really know I was lying? I guess these Dragons are more mysterious than I thought.

"Now, your name is Sapphire correct?" Sumergai furrowed his brows. I cowered a bit, but I stood my ground. I looked at him and slowly nodded. "I see, well then Sapphire. Are you Nohrian, or Hoshidan?"

There was a heavy silence now, each and everyone in this room was tense. I had no idea how to answer that. So, I decided to do what Apus Major told me never to do. "What do you think I am your majesty?"

Sumergai's eyes widened, along with all the other royal members. To avoid their cold glares, I answered a question WITH a question. Takumi growled, and Sumergai and Ryoma glare at me.

"You do not answer a question with a question." Ryoma brows furrowed.

"Well, what do you think I am?" I shrugged. "I sure that the villagers told you I lost my memories. I mean, I didn't exactly come unscathed from my fall. I even have the bump on my head to prove it."

"Answer the damn question," Takumi growled.

"I did."

"With an answer!" Takumi yelled.

"That is my answer."

"Damn you! Show some respect!" Takumi barked.

"ENOUGH!" This time Ryoma yelled. "Takumi, control yourself!" Takumi crossed his arms and pouted. "And you!" Ryoma glared at me. "You will answer the question with an answer! NOT a question!"

I see the rumors were true about Ryoma. Ryoma was one who struck fear in all hearts. His rage was something to be fear, and his voice...very, very loud.

"Do you want to know my true answer!" I yelled back.

"Yes!" Ryoma answered.

"Well here's your answer!" I glared. "I don't have one!" Ryoma's brown eyes softened a bit.

"I don't know whether I'm a Hoshidan or not!" I argued. "There. You happy now?"

There was once again another silence that filled the room. The Royals shares glances with each other.

"She is telling the truth," Hinoka said.

"That doesn't mean she can be trusted. I don't trust her, not one bit." Takumi added.

"...She doesn't look threatening. She seems pretty nice to me...she has a calm and peaceful spirit..." Sakura quietly said.

"What do we do?" Ikona asked.

Sumergai and Ryoma looked at each other, almost as if they were speaking telepathically to one another. Then Sumergai let out a sigh.

"Will we let this go, for now. She is no threat to us, so there's no need to worry." Sumergai spoke then he stood up. "Come. Let us return to Shirasagi." Then he walked out, and his family followed.

Shirasagi. The capital of Hoshido and the house of the Dawn Dragons. A place where Celestrians say, no darkness exists. It's said that Shirasagi is the brightest place in all the world. It suits the Dawn Dragons nicely. But, I prefer the sky.

Yuki and I watched as the villagers praised the Dawn Dragons as they left. But before they left, I saw Ryoma shoot me a glare. He was cautious, and showing me he meant business. I let my inner child come out and stuck out my tongue. Ryoma scowled at me.

I furrowed my brows. "Stupid lobster..." I muttered.

I don't know whether it was my imagination playing tricks on me but, at that moment. I could have sworn, his hot chocolate brown eyes, turned blood red...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this! If the grammar is bad, I'm sorry.


End file.
